The Love Cave!
by Beethoven
Summary: Tenchi and Ryouko's hideout is soon going to be exposed what will they do?! A T/R romance fic.
1. Default Chapter

The Lost Cave (Chapter 1 The Dream)  
  
One fine day in the masaki household. Tenchi was still studying the sky when a sudden earthquake took place. CRACK! "Tenchi!" Ryouko yelled.But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find Tenchi. Just when Ryouko got tired she found a big hole. "The Cave!" Ryouko seems to get help but everyone was gone. Then she seemed to overcome her fear and hopped in the hole. Tenchi popped his head out from an entrance of the cave. "It's cold in there". Tenchi said. "Just like I said". Ryouko found Tenchi. "Where's the others?" Ryouko asked. "Well I think they are all in the cave". Tenchi replied. "Well, then lets go". Ryouko said. Then another earthquake was about to hit them Ryouko seemed to not get out of that one. "Huh?" Ryouko said. "It was just a dream,that's good." 


	2. Where's Tenchi?

The Lost Cave (Chapter2 Where's Tenchi?)  
  
Ryouko didn't feel like getting up to see if Tenchi was alright. But the more she thought about it the more she got scared. "I must go". Ryouko encouraged herself. Ryouko teleported to Tenchi's room. Ryouko looked in his room, she had never got a chance to do so. Then she found Tenchi's letter that said:  
Dear Ryouko,  
  
If you're reading this letter that means you had the same nightmare as me. I decided that visiting the cave at this time would be radical,you might not, but I hope you'll have a nicer dream this time. If not, why not join me?   
  
Love, Tenchi Masaki  
  
Ryouko knew that , that would be great besides no one will know what had happened not even Aeka. Ryouko got out of the house at the same time Mihoshi saw Ryouko get out of the house ,Ryouko went in. "Who turned on the air conditioner?"Ryouko teased. "Oh, Ryouko". A voice said. Ryouko turned around to see who it was; it was Tenchi. "I knew you'd read my message". Tenchi said. Ryouko smiled. "Tenchi since Aeka and the others never will find out about this lets keep it up,what do you say about this?"Ryouko asked. Tenchi thought,"Okay". 


	3. Someone Finds Out.

The Lost Cave(Chapter3 Someone Finds Out)  
  
The next following weeks Mihoshi finds Ryouko going there more and more,"She must've missed it". Mihoshi said to herself. But that wasn't all she saw,even Tenchi went out. "This I must tell". Mihoshi told herself. Back In The Cave....................  
"You know know Tenchi, I don't really hate Aeka. It's just that she seems so envious". Ryouko confided. "I know. She is mostly starting the problems". Tenchi agreed. "We might not stay forever but since we have a special bond nothing will stop us,now. Right Tenchi". Ryouko asked. Tenchi thought of all the times he spent with Ryouko. "You are right".Tenchi agreed. Behind all this Mihoshi heard every morsel of words they have said. "I must tell her now!" Mihoshi told herself. Mihoshi's words echoed to the cave. "I think I heard someone". Tenchi said. "No matter who it is we'll live with it". Ryouko told Tenchi boldly. "I guess so". Tenchi replied. Back to Mihosji. Mihoshi thought if it was important facts or not. "It is". Mihoshi said to herself. "Wait a minute , where is exactly Miss.Aeka's room anyway?" Mihoshi asked hersslef in confusement. Mihoshi went into everyone's room and finally found it. "Miss.Aeka,"said Mihoshi catching her breath,"Ryouko and tenchi are having a romantic thingy in the cave". Aeka sneered,as if she had a nightmare. 


	4. The Finale

The Lost Cave(Chapter4 The Finale)  
  
"What?!" Aeka yelled. "I haven't heard that right, or did I?" Mihoshi grew scared. "Well, I think thats right that they were having something like that in there." Mihoshi said. "Well,where was that?" Aeka asked putting her kimono on. "Well,it in the cave." Mihoshi replied. "Then lets crush it". Aeka commanded. Aeka and her henchmen along with Mihoshi tried to push it closer to the center of the Earth. They made it deeperand deeper than the center of the Earth. Then it was ready. Aeka went back to sleep along with Mihoshi. "Now go there,hahahahahahahaahahahahaha!"Aeka said to herself. That night, Ryouko made her way to the cave and wondered who would do such things. "It must be Aeka !" Ryouko said to herself. Ryouko had no problem but got scared of Tenchi doing such a risk for only one night. But Tenchi still managed to climb down. He got scars after that night. But he wouldn't regretit this time. Thats not all 45% of his body was covered with scars and scratches when he finally got down. They talked about Aeka acting wierd and the hole she had planted to bury the cave. "I understand how she feels", as Tenchiputted the 50th band-aid on. They this time kissed each other for making up to the center of the planet. Aeka saw this. Tenchi then started to climb his way back to the surface. Then he fell. Aeka then covered the hole with a boulder. "Why didn't I think of this before?" Aeka asked herself. The Ryouko and Tenchi climbed and climbed once they fell they tried again. Then the love increased and it blew up the whole boulder and the cave rose back to the position."Huh?" Aeka asked to herself. From that day on they kept on going there no matter what. Aeka got so angry she married Noboyuki and didn't show interest,either.  
  
THE END!  
Author's Note: Romance might bring luck. My first romancefic. Many people loved it. 


End file.
